


Losing Faith

by aravenwood



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt rescues Foggy from an attacker, but he's too late. Foggy starts to lose faith in humanity.</p><p>Warnings for mentions of rape, but it isn't in great detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Faith

Matt could hear the whimpering. He could smell the blood, sweat, tears… and something else. Something unmentionable. Something that told him exactly what he’d walked in on, and made him want to kill. He was breathing too heavily to form words and too angry to call out any kind of witty remark – the bastard didn’t deserve one anyway.

He just sprung. With one swift leap, he dragged the rapist away from his victim, leaving the person – whoever they were – in a sobbing heap for now. He attacked with the aggression he reserved for the worst of assholes, with no intention of leaving him alive. The man’s meagre strength was no match for Matt’s, so even as he flailed his limbs in an attempt to escape, Matt had no trouble pinning him down the way the victim had been held; one hand wrapped around both of the rapist’s wrists, knees dug into his ribs which shifted beneath his weight.

“How does it feel?” he snarled in the man’s face, the stench of alcohol hitting his nostrils and forcing him to exercise his self-control just to stop himself from pulling away. He lifted the man away from the ground only to slam him down once more, feeling the vibrations caused by the impact along his bones. “How. Does. It. Feel!” A violent swing accompanied each word. Blood slickened his knuckles, splattered his cheeks, dotted his lips. He didn’t care.

The man wheezed desperately. “All the pretty ones are taken,” he spluttered, spitting even more blood onto Matt’s face. He pushed up against Matt’s grasp once more, only to be slammed back down.

The swings continued, and the man stopped fighting back – he stopped doing anything. But Matt didn’t stop. He didn’t stop until he felt the disfigured features beneath his fist, hidden within the rivers of blood running past broken bones and joining at his chin. The ribs were crushed under him – as he pushed the rapist away, he heard the wet slosh of blood in the man’s lungs, and he wondered if the man had drowned in his own blood or if it was the trauma and brutality of Matt’s beating which had killed him. Whichever was more painful, he hoped.

“Matt!”

For a moment, Matt was angry at Foggy for using his name in front of someone else, but he presumed that the other person would be in shock by now and probably hadn’t even heard Foggy.

“I need you to phone an ambulance. The guy was attacking someone – he was raping them. He deserved to die, Foggy – you don’t blame me, do you?” Then he addressed the unnamed victim; “He’s gone now, and he can’t hurt you.”

The sobbing had stopped, as had the whimpering. In fact, now that Matt was listening, he realised that he could only hear two heartbeats – his and Foggy’s.

“Matt?”

“Wait, where did they go? I didn’t even hear them leave. They’ll probably still need an ambulance. Did you see where they went?” he asked Foggy anxiously, straining his ears to listen for another life sign.

“Matt…” Foggy’s voice broke, and Matt noticed now that all the smells were still there, hadn’t followed the victim, and they were getting stronger as he stepped towards Foggy. Maybe Foggy had stepped in some of the bodily fluids. Or maybe…

Foggy hadn’t seen the victim, because he was the victim.

“No. Nonononono. Foggy… I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I should have gotten here sooner and then he wouldn’t have hurt you and you would have been safe. You’re supposed to be safe, not attacked and -,” he stuttered, sickened and unable to even say the word. 

Foggy let out a quiet sob that broke Matt’s heart and almost brought him to his knees as he was hit by a whirlwind of emotions. He pushed them down and let himself think. “I’ll take you to a hospital, Foggy, and I’ll stay with you the whole time, and you can decide exactly who touches you and I’ll be there. But we have to get you checked out. I’ll even ask for Claire so it’s someone you know and you’ll feel completely comfortable because she would never hurt you.” His mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour, and he knew he was rambling, but he just had to make sure Foggy knew he was safe and would remain safe for as long as he was with Matt.

“No! Please, I just want to go home. I can’t face people touching me, or looking there, or the doctors and nurses with their looks or the people in the waiting room who just know that something’s wrong. I can’t, Matt. I have to go home. I have to get out of here.” Foggy was crying again as he begged. His jacket brushed noisily against the brick wall behind him as he tried to get away from Matt as if he were another enemy.

Matt held his hands level with his shoulders in an attempt to soothe Foggy and show that he was a friend. “Ok. Ok, we don’t have to go to the hospital. I’ll just take you home. But can I touch you? Foggy, I just have to make sure your injuries aren’t bad, and I can smell blood. I just want to check how bad it is and where it’s coming from,” he assured gently, edging forwards until he could reach out and touch Foggy if he wanted to – but he still waited for permission because he couldn’t send Foggy into a panic.

He heard Foggy shake his head. “No need; I’m only bleeding from…there a little, and there’s a cut on my head, but I think it isn’t bleeding anymore,” Foggy mumbled, and pushed himself against Matt’s hand. He still flinched even though he’d initiated the contact himself. He was shaking and breathing heavily, and Matt realised he was probably close to either breaking down or going into shock – Matt wasn’t sure which he was better equipped to deal with.

“Okay, Foggy. I’ll take you home now.” He wrapped an arm around his friend and led him out of the alley, away from his attacked and from the place that would haunt his dreams for years to come.

\--  
Foggy refused to let go of Matt’s arm when they arrived back at his apartment. He wasn’t speaking anymore, but he was whimpering and the hand that clung to Matt trembled like a hypothermic. There was a blanket at their back, but when Matt tried to shift slightly to reach it, Foggy moaned and tucked himself closer. When Matt tried again, Foggy started panting.

“H-he raped me. He bought me a drink, acted like he was interested in me, and then he raped me,” he spluttered between breaths. His chest heaved as he tried to breathe, and Matt swore he could almost smell the panic coming from his friend. “How can anyone do that? How can someone just pin another human being against a wall and force them to have sex?”

“Shhh…” Matt massaged gentle circles into Foggy’s back, keeping them slow and rhythmic in an attempt to slow Foggy’s breathing. “Nice and slowly, Foggy. Just breathe. I’m here now, and no one can hurt you when I’m around,” he whispered, tilting his head a little away so he wasn’t breathing down Foggy’s neck.

“How can I breathe when there are people like that in the world? How can I ever look at anyone again without being afraid they’re going to pin me down?” Foggy whimpered, his breathing speeding up even further, if that was possible. Tears soaked Matt’s shoulder, but he didn’t care. He’d encountered rape victims before – more often than he could cope with – but none of them were Foggy.

Matt bit his lip. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “But one day you won’t be afraid anymore. It doesn’t seem like it now, and it’ll be a long time, but it will happen,” he assured. To him it didn’t seem to be overly helpful, but Foggy seemed to have relaxed a little more, breathing slowing ever so slightly. But Matt might have been imagining it. 

He tightened his hold on Foggy, keeping it just loose enough that he’d be able to escape if he felt threatened. Of course Foggy had to go to a hospital at some point, but right now, all Matt could do was sit there and hold him, reassuring himself that his best friend was safe now, and would remain so for as long as Matt was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for making it to the end, and I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
